


Minnie

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Minnie

Minnie, my beauty, loving daughter  
Chest heaving, wheezing, tinnitus;  
An uncured virus virulent  
Wracking sobs attacking my heart, i am sent for slaughter; has broken  
One of my babies, feline children  
Passed away  
At least next to Mama while we napped  
The doctor tried  
Another part of my heart has died  
Tears streaming down my face for days  
Pain that stays with us  
Only to be inked forever  
Another name in my skin memorial  
Take me instead of my feline kin  
Red eyed life flight me out of here  
Judgements have passed  
A new year  
Those who have tried  
And those who veer off the empathetic path  
My wrath shall seek you out until my last dying breathe.  
My feline child, the kindest soul  
You have loved so much, so many  
My Omega i thought I'd see the day you became Alpha.  
Your caring overshadowed the sun's glare.  
Yet microcosms of bigger pictures mirror life.  
That lifeless stare, even i have while alive.  
Political corruption and strife  
It is never fair.  
Let those corrupt politicians politicking in hell and forever burn there, along with antisocial whores.  
While the rest of us escape this blistering blasphemous daily bullshit in eternal cease of existence.  
Existential crises aside, i cry and cry.  
Untili i bore my drill into your scum human skull until you die.  
One of my innocent's have died  
You don't even have the common decency to reply.  
At least we have tried our best.  
Unlike your sorry ass, you failed the tests.  
Laid to rest this is NOT holiday season.  
For the bones of pitiful humans shall decorate the tree i will never put up.  
Not to give up, i shall live up to the expectations  
Projected on your lecturer's projecter  
Karma is a bitch and I'm not your protector,  
You are a defector that will become a split schizophrenic spector.  
As if Hannibal Lector was looking for longpig leftovers for dinner.  
Repent, for i will splice your inhumane vector you boring sinner!  
In the name of those felines i adore  
I abhor you, hoarding abusive whore.  
In due time torture awaits the fates of humans  
Who cannot find love in their heart for other species and elderly.

For i love for my babies  
And i have succeeded in herding cats.  
The reality is that the cats are herding me.  
So i hope you see what i am saying  
Many strays have saved me  
So my opinion is weighing in  
I'm not playing I'll mark my territory and spray on your a.c. unit while i watch your sanity fray away.  
Sickened by the things you've said and failed to say.  
Rest assured those with four paws  
Are not flawed  
They are above us, and love us unconditionally.  
Humans are a damn shame waste.  
A taste of disaster while my felines feast on love, devotion and hope.


End file.
